


Softie

by Pocketedcrayon



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketedcrayon/pseuds/Pocketedcrayon
Summary: When your hand refuses to create, find another way I guess.I just needed something soft and cute.





	Softie

“Hey Flament look,” Thermite tapped his shoulder, and he twisted on the couch to find himself suddenly sharing space with a soft plush lion. Thermite grinned and held the stuffed animal towards Lion’s face, taking its paws and wiggling them. “Its you!”

Lion stared at the plushie, completely baffled by the smiling face and adorable stitched eyes. He looked back to Thermite, frowning when he saw the cheeky smile on the older man's face.

“Pichon saw this while we were out, and she thought of you.” He dumped the animal onto Lion’s lap. “Kinda fitting huh?” 

Lion loosely repositioned the toy so it sat upright, his hand gripping the coarse polyester mane.

Thermite smirked at the mans confused expression and ruffled his hair, poking him in the forehead. “Make sure you thank her for it, all right?” He turned away and exited the room.

Lion was left still staring at the kind face of the plushie. 

He puffed out a deep sigh through his nose, pulling the lion close in his arms, curling into the cushions and shutting his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> When your hand refuses to create, find another way I guess.
> 
> I just needed something soft and cute.


End file.
